Long Kiss GoodBye
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Dramione] Después de la guerra, lo único que Hermione quería era algo de paz, claro al más puro estilo Granger, ¿Y que mejor manera que después de haber acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts? Estudiando una carrera muggle. Durante todo el tiempo que ha llevado allí, hasta un poco más de la mitad de su carrera, no se había percatado de ciertos compañeros.
1. Entre serpientes

**Harry potter & todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 **[N/A]: Al final de la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Habían pasado ya cinco años después de la guerra mágica. Aún después de todas las pérdidas que esta dejo a su paso, algunas de las cosas no tardaron en volver a la normalidad, tal como las clases en Hogwarts, el trabajo en el ministerio y del diario el profeta.

Hasta dentro de lo que cabe, las cosas en el mundo mágico de momento estaban bien.

Y mientras tanto en el Londres muggle. Caminando por las calles abarrotadas llenas del clásico tráfico matutino. Estaba Hermione mezclándose entre todas aquellas personas, intentando pasar en cualquier pequeño hueco que viese, pero era casi imposible. Ella soltó un suspiro con pesadumbre y llevo uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja. Cuando vio un pequeño hueco más grande que los anteriores, Hermione sintió como si una clase de aire milagroso le golpeara el rostro. Y cuando pudo salir de aquel montón de personas, apresuro su paso hasta llegar a la estación del metro —la cual igual estaba infestada de personas—, pero menos debido a la movilización de dicho transporte. De su mochila saco su carnet de estudiante —porque sí, después de terminar su curso por completo en Hogwarts, Hermione siguió estudiando—, solo que en la universidad para muggles. Después de haber terminado el embrollo de la guerra mágica, había vuelto al Londres muggle, Hermione se las estuvo arreglando para terminar tanto sus estudios en Hogwarts como sus estudios muggles. Cuando termino de cursar el bachillerato, ella se había debatido mentalmente si seguir el paso de sus padres y meterse a estudiar para Dentista o inclinarse por la Licenciatura en leyes —guiándose por sus propios instintos opto por tomar la segunda opción—, dado a que estaba un poco más relacionada a algo similar con lo de P.E.D.D.O. Una vez que había pasado su carnet —la cual le permitía tener una tarifa de estudiante en el metro—, paso por la barra y se quedo en aquella plataforma esperando dicho transporte. Había veces en las que le gustaba parecer llevar una vida normal como estudiante universitaria, como una simple muggle, al menos eso le ayudaba a distraerse de los pequeños lapsos fragmentados que tenía de aquella guerra.

Sintió como una leve brisa de aire se manifestaba y al mismo tiempo se cortaba gracias a la presencia del dichoso metro. Sujeto el mango de su mochila cruzada con fuerza mientras esperaba que los pasajeros que venían bajaran y así ella poder subir a tiempo antes de que las demás personas que se amontonaban atrás comenzaran a empujar de forma salvaje como en los conciertos. Cuando bajo la última persona puso sus piernas en marcha lo más rápido que podía y se adentro finalmente en el transporte, y con la misma velocidad que entro se sentó en el asiento que estaba cerca de la puerta. El recorrido no fue tan rápido, pero tampoco tan lento como había pensado, miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y corroboro que aún tenía tiempo suficiente —por no decir de sobra—, para llegar a la universidad. Al cabo de unos diez o veinte minutos, el metro había hecho su siguiente parada, donde Hermione bajaría.

Al bajar la joven había tenido la ligera —muy ligera— sensación de haber sido observada, era como una clase de deja-vu, pero la ignoro al seguir su paso firme y subir los escalones que la conducirían a la entrada de la universidad. Al salir de aquel subterráneo Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio contemplando por milisegundos el vapor que salía de su boca. Contemplo la fachada del campus —la cual le daba un muy ligero aire a la fachada de hogwarts—, de alguna manera se sentía más tranquila que de costumbre, se sentía en su hogar. Sonrió levemente y emprendió camino al interior del campus, observando nuevamente su reloj, noto que aún tenía tiempo libre, así que decidió darse un leve respiro y tomo camino hacia la cafetería. Al llegar fue directo a uno de los locales de Starbucks que había y pidió un café espresso y una rebanada de pay de calabaza. Cuando recibió su pedido se giro sobre sus talones y visualizo una mesa sola, fue y tomo asiento acomodando en un lado su pedido y observo su mochila, no quería ser tan matada como en Hogwarts —le resultaba demasiado difícil intentar no serlo—, sin contener sus impulsos saco algunas carpetas y su estuche de plumas.

 _"Tranquila Hermione, solo será una hojeada y revisión de que todo esté en orden..."_

Se había regañado mentalmente.

Tampoco era que no tuviera que hacer, bueno sí, era eso debido a que gran parte de lo que ella se encontraba estudiando era lo que llego a tratar en el ministerio —donde trabajaba solo medio tiempo debido a sus clases—, también de que en menos de la mitad del semestre ya se había leído todos los libros de derecho que había en la biblioteca del campus. Cuando termino de poner en orden sus cosas —y su desayuno—, abrió su mochila y contemplo su varita, no era que no la usara, tampoco que haya dejado de ser precavida, pero sí estaba en el Londres y una Universidad muggles, entonces no tenía por que preocuparse tanto. Termino de guardar sus cosas y se colocó el tirante de su mochila en el hombro. Paseo por los enormes pasillos, de vez en cuando se detenía a platicar muy levemente cuando alguien se acercaba a saludarla —en su mayoría chicos con los cuales compartía clases diferentes—, dando unos pasos más llego hasta el plantel donde se impartían sus clases, tomo aire y entro al edificio.

¿Qué clase de compañeros le tocarían este nuevo semestre?, se había a costumbrado a pensar en ello desde que sabía que no sería igual que en Hogwarts. Camino por uno de los pasillos sacando su horario para verificar en que aula tendría clase, una vez que lo hizo volvió a tomar aire y lo soltó al a travesar dicho umbral. El aula aún no estaba tan llena aún, había ya algunos alumnos dentro como el clásico grupito que se forma al final en la esquina del aula, el otro que está en la puerta, los que toman asiento en el escritorio en ausencia del profesor y algunos que otros en los pupitres de en medio. Algunas caras fueron conocidas y Hermione recibió los buenos días de algunos de sus anteriores compañeros. Viendo que lugar tomar, al final se decidió por uno que estaba justo en la ventana, no estaba hasta e fondo pero tampoco hasta el frente, colocó su mochila sobre el pupitre y se comenzó a sacar el abrigo y deshizo el pequeño nudo que llevaba en su bufanda para al final sentarse cómodamente y no sentirse tan empalmada. Sabiendo que el profesor aún no llegaba, decidió sacar de su mochila su ipod para escuchar algo de música —lo suficientemente bajo para escuchar cuando le hablaran—, y se quedo observando sin rumbo fijo por la ventana.

—¿Perdón, decías algo? —cuestiono al apenas darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando. Cuando Hermione pudo fijar por completo su vista en aquella persona, notando que era un chico atractivo de esos algo fornidos pero que parecían algo superficial, de esos como si fuesen sido sacado de películas americanas.

—Que sí serías tan amable de cederme ese lugar. —repitió con algo de irritación.

—¿Perdón? —fue lo que Hermione apenas alcanzó articular ante dicha petición.

—Que me des ese lugar. —dijo ahora de una forma más demandante.

Hermione por su parte, en su mente intentaba procesar todo aquello. Viéndolo bien, él sujeto no era para nada feo, pero la forma de ser que estaba mostrando en ese momento dejaba mucho que desear. La joven miró a su alrededor, notando que no estaban llamando para nada la atención y frunció su entrecejo ante la mirada desdeñosa del sujeto. ¿Quién carajos se creía aquel tipo para quererla sacar del lugar ese?, tampoco era que se quisiera poner a montar una escena de discusión con aquel joven, así que haciendo caso a la parte razonable de su cerebro, guardo su ipod, cerro su mochila y tomo su abrigo para ponerse de pie, lo que menos quería al volver de nuevo al curso era montar una discusión. El muchacho al ver que Hermione había cedido ante su petición no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna, al notar eso la castaña volvió a sentir una clase de deja-vu, cosa que volvió a ignorar, iba decidida a marcharse a otro pupitre, aunque no sin antes decirle algo.

—Espero que lo aproveches. —soltó sin tratar de sonar irritada o molesta.

—Al contrario, gracias por ceder, guapa.

Un leve color rojizo se apodero de la cara de Hermione ante tales palabras de aquel joven. A pesar de tener la mayoría de edad, se había contenido a no lanzarle algún hechizo inofensivo aquel muchacho, solo para no armar un enorme alboroto. Tampoco es que no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de elogios, pero con las pocas palabras que ya habían intercambiado, se habían ganado algunas miradas curiosas, y eso había puesto un poco nerviosa a Hermione. En su mente tenía una y mil forma de hechizos que lanzarle, pero ninguna forma coherente de responderle a eso o simplemente no responderle y mirarlo con algo de indignación, justo como lo hacía ahora.

—No sabía que los pupitres eran propiedad de otra cosa que no fuese la escuela.

Y ante la tercera voz, tanto Hermione como el muchacho se giraron para toparse con una joven, de tal vez solo unos centímetros —o media cabeza— más alta que Hermione, ojos claros, cabello liso y castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Él chico la miro de arriba abajo como si fuese alguien inferior a él, y por otro lado Hermione intentaba caber en su asombro, aunque su expresión dijese lo contrario.

—¿Pansy? —cuestiono sin ocultar su asombro. Pues esperaba todo menos toparse con Pansy Parkinson en la misma aula, y por lo que daba a entender ¿defendiéndola?.

—Granger. —dijo a modo de saludo. Luego posó su mirada en aquel muchacho—. ¿Desde cuando los hombres se encargan de quitar de sus puestos a las señoritas?, Bueno, eso no me sorprende viniendo de ti, Emeth.

A pesar de que Pansy se miraba cambiada y había algo diferente en su ser, ella aún conservaba esa forma de ser tan característica y auténticamente de un Slytherin, tal y como la recordaba. Solo que esa forma de ser que poseía antes con ella o cualquier alumno que viera como inferior en Horgwarts, se centraba solo en aquel muchacho, que al parecer conocía. Emeth ante el comentario de Pansy pareció endurecer su expresión, estaba decidido a responderle, pero Hermione no alcanzo a entender algo que había murmurado Pansy dejando a Emeth sin ganas de querer reprochar algo, este simplemente tomo su mochila y se puso de pie mirando con desdén y enojo al par de muchachas para al final solo irse a sentar a uno de los pupitres de al fondo. Pansy solo soltó un suspiro lleno de desgano, Hermione solo la miró con algo de curiosidad.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

—No me lo agradezcas Granger, alguien debía poner a ese sujeto en su lugar.

Hermione al ver que Pansy estaba en su misma aula, solo pudo atinar a pensar en que entonces compartiría clases con ella. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente, se puso algo nerviosa y comenzó a morder su labio inferior, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, después de todo, la relación que ambas habían llevado anteriormente no había sido para nada en buenos términos que digamos. Pansy al notar el leve nerviosismo de la castaña, la observo y sonrió con arrogancia. Al no decir nada más ninguna de las dos, y al darse cuenta que obviamente el profesor no llegaría, Pansy rompió el hielo y decidió que ambas fuesen a la cafetería. Aunque no quisiera, tendría que responder a algunas de las preguntas que sabía bien, Hermione había formulado ya en su enorme cerebro. Una vez que encontraron un buen lugar, dejaron sus cosas en la silla restante y se quedaron sin hablar como alrededor de cinco minutos mientras Pansy solo se limaba una de sus uñas.

—¿No piensas preguntar nada, Granger?

—Pues...—la nombrada se removió algo incomoda en su lugar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?, digo, no es para nada normal verte en...

—¿Un lugar lleno de muggles? —soltó con algo de ironía mientras Hermione asentía—. Llevo el mismo tiempo que tú aquí. —Hermione no pudo volver a ocultar su sorpresa—. No eres la única ex alumna de Hogwarts aquí, Granger.—volvió hacer una leve pausa observando como iban quedando sus uñas mientras Hermione la miraba con más intriga—. Después de la guerra, el ministerio logró contactar con la mayoría de los hijos de los seguidores del señor tenebroso, según el ministro en vista de que éramos muy jóvenes aún, en vez de enviarnos a Azkaban, nos ofrecieron otra clase de castigo, que pudiera mostrar que de verdad nosotros estábamos intentando volver a tomar un buen camino dejando de lado las diferencias sociales con los magos mestizos y los magos nacidos de muggles, algunas cosas eran hacer servicio comunitario en el mismo ministerio, o en donde ellos que lo proponían, así que al final algunos como yo decidimos al final tratar algo más sencillo.

—Estudiando nuevamente.—murmuro Hermione, Pansy solo asintió—. ¿Mezclándote con todos estos muggles? —cuestiono no tan convencida.

—Al principio fue algo incomodo, me costo trabajo adaptarme al tipo de vida de los muggles, pero nada que no pudiera lograr.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos vimos?

Hermione seguía mirándola un tanto curiosa, le era difícil de creer que Pansy llevara lo mismo que ella en la universidad, viviendo en el Londres muggle, pero de cierto modo lo creía por la parte del ministerio que Pansy había mencionado. Aun le costaba asimilar todo aquello, luego de ver como la joven de ojos claros sacaba su celular —algo muy muggle, pero muy útil para el gusto de Pansy— y tecleaba algo en este para al final volverlo a bloquear y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—La pregunta aquí sería, ¿Cómo es que tú no nos has notado hasta hoy, Granger?

—¿Ya me habías visto? —Pansy solo asintió—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Pansy la observo como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio del mundo, aunque sí lo era. Hermione se quiso dar de golpes contra la mesa y luego se calmo nuevamente esperando a que Pansy dijera algo.

—Porque, al principio no sabía si eras o no tú, sin el nidero de cabello tan alborotado es difícil reconocerte, Granger. —añadió con algo de burla, pero Hermione noto que no era esa clase de burla odiosa—. Después, algunas veces intente hablarte, pero siempre estabas de un lado a otro y era imposible alcanzarte teniendo en cuenta que al principio no sabía ni siquiera en donde me encontraba parada.

—Hace un momento que me contabas el porque terminaste aquí, mencionaste un "¿Cómo es que tú no nos has notado hasta hoy?", ¿hay alguien más? —Pansy soltó una ligera carcajada ante las preguntas y expresiones que hacía Hermione.

—Pues digamos que...

—¡Pansy! —se escucho una voz masculina.

La nombrada alzo más su rostro y su mano haciendo una seña de donde se encontraba al joven que la había llamado. Hermione al sentir a alguien detrás suyo volteo muy levemente topándose con otro de sus ex compañeros de curso.

—Llegas temprano, Nott. —dijo Pansy a modo de saludo.

—Muy graciosa. —el muchacho apenas se percato de la muchacha que estaba frente a Pansy—. Granger, ¿Ya se dio cuenta al fin?

—Pues...

—¿También tú, Nott? —cuestiono Hermione sin sorpresa alguna ya.

Nott solamente asintió y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba sola.

—Zabini también esta aquí. —añadió el joven de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que Hermione mirara asombrada a Pansy, la cual solo asentía—. Pero creo que él si llegará más tarde.

—Tratándose de Zabini es probable que llegue a mitad de todo su horario.

Hermione se comenzaba a sentir un poco incomoda estando en medio de la conversación que los antiguos Slytherin estaban llevando a cabo, más incomodo porque en ningún momento se habían detenido a llamarle sangre sucia, algún insulto o cualquier comentario nada agradable hacia su persona.

—Y que lo digas, aunque Malfoy tampoco se queda atrás, el semestre pasado aún llegaba tarde a todas sus clases porque decía que es fácil perderse entre los pasillos llenos de muggles.

—Draco y sus típicas excusas. —acoto Pansy, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver la expresión de Hermione.

—¿Qué le pasa a Granger? —pregunto Nott intentando no burlarse de la expresión que estaba plasmada en la cara de la nombrada.

—¿Malfoy también está aquí? —cuestiono ahora sí completamente sorprendida.

Pansy y Nott solo intercambiaron miradas haciendo una mueca que parecía más bien una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Te incomoda estar entre serpientes, Granger?

Al escuchar aquella voz un tanto odiosa que arrastraba cada palabra que salía de su boca, Hermione no se contuvo y se giro completamente para toparse con él. Con su típico cabello rubio-platinado, más alto y podría jurar que también más pálido que la última vez que se vieron y esos ojos grises llenos con aires de grandezas pintados en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **¡Hola!, se preguntarán que clase de loca soy (?), sí, adoro el romione y respeto las parejas que J.K dejo, pero el Dramione es mi perdición, mi otp todoh (?), so...no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya agradado esté primer capítulo...no pensaba -ni pienso- hacerlo tan largo, pero tardaré lo que tenga que tardar en actualizar (?), tal vez se vea medio cliché en algunas partes, pero, habrá unas cosas que conforme avance la historia irán tomando otro giro, la verdad no creo que ni siquiera pase de diez o siete capítulos este fanfic xD, también cabe de añadir que después de mucho tiempo -otra cuenta nueva y sin dejar de ser lectora fantasma- me he animado al fin públicar algo del fandom de Harry Potter, solo no me maten plz :'v**

 **so, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sin más ya me voe yendo que es tarde (?)**

 **~Chachos~**


	2. Extraño

**Harry potter & todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 **[N/A]: Al final de la historia.**

 **Y mil perdones si hay algún error o dedazo, lo revise varias veces antes de publicar, pero sí llega haber algún error/dedazo mil disculpas, no quise molestar hoy a ninguno de mis beta :'3**

 **Otra cosa, la historia se sitúa de los 00 en adelante c:**

 **arovgo:** por tu review debo suponer que eres chica y sí no lo siento xD (?), asldkjas -intenta no fangirlear- es imposible no amar y venerar al dramione! son tan shippeables desde el primer momento que es casi imposible no hacerlo!, me gusta que te guste el inicio de esta historia, así como también espero que esté capítulo también te guste 7u7

 **Guest-san:** sinceramente no se qué más decirle (?), pero me alegra que le haya gustado el inicio de esta historia c:

 **Martuukmg:** hola! es imposible no estar loca con el dramione, because dramione is love, dramione is life *corazones*, oh digo no es que sea una super escritora buenasa, pero no te imaginas todo lo que se avecina aunque tal vez podrás darte alguna que otra idea por la tematica que lleva la historia, igual no pienso dejarlo del modo "cliche", buscaré el momento exacto en el cual darle un giro xD, muchas gracias por tu comentario!, espero que este cap también te guste!

 **Lorena:** hola!, debo decirte que tu comentario me animo más a querer continuar con esta historia, no es que la fuese a dejar botada, pero tengo más fanfics de otros fandom por actualizar y como recién después de tantos años me he animado a colaborar en el fandom de HP pues bueno, me tomara algo de tiempo pero tranquila que la historia no se quedará botada xD. Referente a lo que mencionaste, también adoro las historias en las cuales los personajes del mundo mágico se ven en la necesidad de estar en el londres o cualquier lugar muggle, sinceramente es bastante entretenido y más si son con los slytherin y sobre todo Malfoy xD. Ahora, puedes estar tranquila, se que todos amamos los reviews pero puedes estar tranquila en que no soy de las escritoras que les lluevan un millón de reviews a la primera, soy paciente y bueno, no me voy a morir por no recibir reviews xD, espero que este capítulo te guste, saludos desde méxico :D

 **LittleVampireSexy:** ¡Holaaa! muchas gracias por tu comentario!, también espero leerte más pronto (?), meh, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, así que también espero que disfrutes de este capítulo uwu

 **Hannah Reeven:** Yo tampoco podría imaginarme a Hermione tan despistada, pero cuando estas en la universidad, realmente es así con todo a tu alrededor lol, muchas gracias por tu comentario *corazón*

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 _— ¿Te incomoda estar entre serpientes, Granger?_

Después de terminar sus deberes y de cenar con sus padres, Hermione estuvo toda la noche en su habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo ya mucho tiempo en esa universidad no había notado a los ex-Slytherin? ¡Merlín! ¿Tan distraída era? Al principio quiso hacerse la idea de que era por la enorme cantidad de personas que eran, pero al final se resignó a aceptar que sí era la primera opción. Sentía tanta vergüenza por no percatarse antes. Intentando conciliar algo de sueño se dio un sinfín de vueltas por toda su cama. Lo que había sucedido en el día aún era demasiado fresco, no asimilaba aún que todo ese día la había pasado con los ex–Slytherin, y más porque sobre todo aquello se la había pasado demasiado bien. Sinceramente nunca había pensado que el grupo de serpientes fuesen demasiado divertidos —a su modo—, pero divertidos, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún eran unas serpientes desbordando veneno a cualquiera que intentase incomodarlos.

De hecho, no tenía recuerdo alguno de haberlos visto reír o actuar de una forma tan naturalmente humana, a su mente solo podían regresar los recuerdos de las sonrisas burlonas y miradas de autosuficiencia las serpientes plateadas al burlarse de los demás en Hogwarts.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente bocabajo en su cama haciendo que Crookshanks saltara asustado de esta misma mientras ella escondía su rostro en la almohada. Mil cosas dieron vuelta por su cabeza, todas dando con la misma pregunta que la martirizaba constantemente y su cerebro se la repetía una y otra vez como si el reproductor de su iPod estuviera en "repetir", ¿Dónde carajos estaba su mente cuando ellos estaban allí desde el inicio? Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración —que parecía más bien un gruñido—, Al menos en lo que estuvo conviviendo con ellos pudo darse cuenta que de verdad habían dejado ciertos modos detrás, a pesar de ya no dirigirse con apodos pesados o improperios a Hermione, Pansy Parkinson seguía siendo la misma odiosa de voz chillona, con Nott nunca tuvo problemas, es más casi ni llegaron a intercambiar palabras en los cursos de Hogwarts, pero descubrió que al menos a su modo Nott era agradable. Zabini era otra cosa, podría ser un ególatra, coqueto y mujeriego discreto pero, siempre un caballero y también a su modo de alguna forma era aceptablemente amable. Con Malfoy era otra cosa, al igual que sus compañeros, se notaba que a la hora de hablar o expresarse seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy que recordaba, con su tono de voz lleno de burla, sarcasmo e ironía tomados de la mano, al principio Hermione se sentía como en una clase de _freak show,_ viendo a los ex-Slytherin conviviendo de una forma tan _muggle._ Luego estaba la risa de Malfoy, ¡Por Merlín!, su risa llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo el bendito día, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si se escuchaba tan natural…esa jodida risa que lo hacía verse más humano, sin ningún rastro del Malfoy tan hijo de puta fue durante el colegio. Soltó otro suspiro más de frustración, se podría decir que esa risa fue el detonante que la hizo estar al cien por ciento segura de que las cosas sí serían diferentes.

Sintió como Crookshanks volvía a subir a la cama y este se acurrucaba a un costado de ella. También alcanzo a escuchar como sus padres volvían a sus habitaciones para poder descansar, si no mal recordaba, mañana ellos irían a abrir el consultorio más temprano de lo normal. Giró un poco su rostro y vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, aún no era tan tarde pero ya pasaba más de la media noche y Hermione nada más no podía conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó un poco y del cajón de su mesita de noche saco un libro de una novela que le habían enviado de estados unidos.

 _Un amante de ensueño._

Decía en la portada de aquel libro. Ella adoraba leer, más sin embargo cuando de plano no podía dormir, recurría a su viejo habito para poder caer a en los brazos de Morfeo. No era que las novelas de romance, drama o tragedia le aburrieran —de hecho eran de sus favoritas—, paso un par de páginas más que leyó como si solo fuesen una hojeada y un ruido proveniente del pasillo la hizo ponerse alerta mientras tomaba su varita de debajo de la almohada, frunció el ceño de solo pensar que se tratara de algo malo, aunque se había asegurado de poner las mejores protecciones en toda la casa. Volvió a bajar la guardia cuando pudo cerciorarse de que se trataba de alguno de sus padres que habían ido al baño y abrían la llave de la regadera. Volteo nuevamente a su costado y sus ojos casi se salen de lugar al ver que ya eran más de las 05:00AM y su despertador sonaría en tres horas más. Dejo la novela nuevamente en el cajoncito de la mesa de noche y apago la lámpara para al final acomodarse debajo de las cobijas.

Al menos intentaría dormir un poco en ese lapso de tiempo.

—Y bien jóvenes, con esto se concluye la clase de hoy. —acotó el profesor de mediana edad mientras cerraba uno de sus libros y lo guardaba en su maletín—. No olviden que faltan dos semanas para que inicien los parciales, deben estudiar todo lo que hemos repasado estas semanas, también debo recordarles que podrán traer una guía de estudio —ante esto la mayoría de los alumnos soltó un suspiro de alivio—, pero siempre y cuando sea hecha por ustedes mismos, eso sumara puntos extra en su calificación.

Finalizó el profesor, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas para tomar su maletín y salir de aquella aula. Muy a pesar de que la clase había terminado y empezaba una hora libre, resto de los alumnos permaneció allí. Hermione por su parte tomó sus cosas y salió de dicha aula. Caminando a toda prisa por los pasillos, iba viendo constantemente la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Casi olvidaba el día que era, pues los jueves solía recibir correspondencia. Llegando a uno de los viejos edificios donde impartían clases, subió hasta llegar a la azotea, donde sintió aquel viento invernal londinense golpearle en el rostro. Hasta hace unos meses atrás, aquel lugar se había vuelto su lugar favorito, pues le regalaba una hermosa vista panorámica de las calles céntricas de Londres. Mientras se dedicaba a esperar, nuevamente sacó su ipod —un regalo que se había permitido aceptar por parte de sus padres—, se colocó sus audífonos y lo puso en reproducción aleatoria. Un rato había pasado, y se percató de ello gracias al leve picoteo que sintió en uno de sus brazos, observó a aquella lechuza tan familiar postrarse en su antebrazo y sonrió. Se quitó uno de los audífonos y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

—Supongo que después de un largo viaje debes tener hambre. —acotó mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsita algo de comida para aves y la vació en su mano para que la lechuza comiese un poco.

Una vez que el ave había terminado su comida, Hermione le quitó el delicado lazo que llevaba atado a una de sus patas para al fin tomar el pergamino que había venido a entregarle. La lechuza emitió un sonido y Hermione volvió a acariciarle la cabecita para que esta volviese a emprender su vuelo de regreso a su dueño. Se recargó en uno de los muros y se sentó en el suelo para leer con mayor comodidad. Abrió el pergamino y tras leer las primeras líneas no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. En verdad extrañaba a Harry y Ron, pero entendía perfectamente que ellos anhelaban ser aurores, aunque eso conllevará el no poderlos ver tan seguido y solo comunicarse por medio de cartas o e-mail. Le resultó gracioso el que Harry le contase que algunos ratos libres, este le estuviera instruyendo a Ronald a usar un ordenador de PC y en las facilidades que les daba el usar la internet. Podía imaginar completamente la pecosa cara de Ron colorada hasta las orejas al estar tras el ordenador. Cuando termino de leer todo, nuevamente enrollo el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se puso de pie y sacudió algo de tierra que había en su pantalón, tomó su mochila y colocó el tirante en un solo hombro mientras se aseguraba de traer su bolso de cuentas bajo el abrigo y salió de la azotea escalones abajo. Paso por algunas de las aulas, pero al yendo más pisos abajo le había sorprendido percatarse que estas no tenían ventanas como las demás. Al principio no entendía el por qué, hasta que su curiosidad le gano y observo discretamente por una de las puertas para darse cuenta que dentro del aula había esculturas y alguno que otro lienzo. Algo dentro de su mente hizo "click", y automáticamente recordó haber escuchado vagamente a algunos alumnos hablar sobre el edificio de artes, que muchos hablaban sobre ello pero pocos lograban dar. Satisfecha consigo misma, de saber algo que solo pocos sabían se dispuso a salir de aquel edificio. Aunque el haber chocado con otra persona no estaba en sus planes.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la joven castaña.

— ¿Recibiendo correspondencia, Granger?

— ¿Malfoy?

Y mientras tanto, no tan lejos de aquel lugar. Otras tres personas parecieran andar buscando algo o a alguien. Los dos varones no parecían tan interesados, pero si no estaban allí, la única fémina que les acompañaba iba a gritarles sarta de cosas que, definitivamente preferían no escuchar.

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo así y mañana volver. —dijo el moreno.

—Esta ocasión le cederé la razón a Zabini.

—Ugh, que fastidio. —mustió—. Está bien, mañana continuaremos con esto.

Los dos jóvenes aliviados pudieron respirar tranquilamente al escuchar que su amiga no se había puesto a gritar como loca. Mientras ella los escuchaba hablar sobre a donde ir a comer, ahora había algo dentro de ella dándole vueltas que le había sembrado una enorme curiosidad. Y Pansy Parkinson no se iba a quedar con una mierda de curiosidad. Odiaba sentirse como una vil chismosa, los chismes venían a ella. No ella hacía ellos.

 _¿A dónde demonios se había llevado Granger a Draco?_

 _Su Draco._

 _No solo su Draco, a su mejor amigo._

Y lo más extraño, _Draco ni siquiera se opuso a aquello._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Holis! ahmm lamento tardar en actualizar, la verdad tengo más fanfics pendientes y bueno esté no será la excepción xD, todo sea por un mundo con más dramione y dramas, que el dramione no es dramione sin su debido drama y humor 7u7 (?)**

 ****Con la mención de la palabra Ipod, pueden buscar en google su versión de dicho año :3**

 **So...no se que más decir, solo que espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, adoro cuando los slytherin están en el mundo muggle, no se, me parecen demasiado tiernos descubriendo como funcionan las cosas a las que no están del todo acostumbrados y sobre todo tratando de adaptarse a eso xD, también aclaro que, no soy taaan fanática del cliché, pero como todos, he recurrido a el para algunas cosas obvias como los slytherin en el londres muggle y viviendo como tal, aunque bueno como dije, no soy tan devota del cliché así que habrá algunos giros o cambios conforme vaya avanzando la historia :3**

 **en fin, me voe retirando~**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
